The sermons of Father Wolf
by W.S.Ravensoul
Summary: All my poetry will be gathered in this collection. Enjoy and please review.
1. Life unlike Death

This is the first in the collection. It will have new poetry after the older one. Hope you enjoy it.

* * *

Life unlike Death

The garden lies in disarray,

Untouched by your beauty,

For so long now I have been dead,

Even though it is you that lies beneath,

The Orchid at the end of the cracked path,

The flower you loved so much,

Now dried, withered and decomposing,

Like the flower I loved so much,

My strength could not heal your weakness,

It vexes me so that I was so useless,

That place alone soothed your soul,

It claimed you in the end I know that now,

You wrote to me,

Words of life from your dead hand,

Unchanging, undying love in my heart,

The Orchid revived,

Listen for my footsteps in the silence of that town,

Look for my shadow in the endless fog,

I know that you wait for me,

In our special place,

No impostor could replace you,

Your beauty shimmering from under the water,

Your breath still haunts me in bed,

I gave up hope too easily,

My mind is in torment,

Where do you wait for me?

I have seen so much pain,

I come to save you from yourself,

Wait for me my love,

I will be there,

Though monsters tear at my body and mind,

Wherever your spirit is I will follow quickly behind.


	2. Shadows in the fog

Shadows in the fog

Shattered Windscreen,

Shattered memory,

I am here,

But where are you?

Pure white flakes are frosted on the window,

My head hurts trying to remember,

The foggy town is like my mind,

Cold, demon riddled and clouded,

Memories fade into nothing,

Like your shadow in the fog,

I thought I found you,

Instead I found death,

You spoke to me in your scrapbook,

We used to talk all the time,

Now I find you like one of your dolls,

Cold, soft and silent as stone,

Even stone can talk if you listen hard enough,

I wander the desolate streets,

Listening for your small voice,

The town wants you but will take me instead,

It hates me; this place of silenced spirits,

It wants to rend my soul from its body,

Because I took you from here,

Your horrible home,

God's themselves will not stop me,

I will find you and hold you again,

Though this town brings so much peril,

Listen carefully as I call your beautiful name,

My precious daughter "Cheryl."


	3. Halfway to Nowhere

Halfway to Nowhere

Where did it all go so wrong?

I did not choose to exist this way,

Lying on a bed of someone else's twisted dreams,

The nightmare's heart beating inside me,

Keeping me alive in this fleshy shell,

Its hate consumes all,

Like the burns that cover my shrivelled skin,

Mother thinks I am the ugly pupa,

For her beautiful demonic butterfly,

She keeps me wrapped and fed,

But it is not love that she gives,

Her love is cold, heartless and hate inducing,

I cannot love her,

I wanted to once,

That feeling is gone,

Like the warmth from her touch,

I will burn her with my flames,

That should give her enough heat to love me again,

The nurse is more like a mother to me,

Her face so sad, so caring,

I have seen her crying crimson tears,

The doctor feeds off them,

He is a greedy parasite,

He would rather put me to sleep,

Instead of asking how I am,

The walls have become flesh,

It makes sense, as I am a prisoner of my own body,

Half of me walks free,

Half of me is loved like the whole should have been,

Half of me is happy with Him,

He found me and led me to safety,

Away from this hideous paradise,

The burning and dripping death sickens me now,

I am happy for that half to find joy,

At least part of me knows what it is to live,

I am between heaven and hell,

If those places even exist,

Caught between a nightmare and a dream,

With a doll in one hand and a rusty needle in the other,

When will this beautiful horror stop?

My pleasurably tormented heart keeps beating,

Even though death should have come for it,

My rest is long overdue,

I sit patiently waiting for the end here,

Stuck for eternity,

Halfway to nowhere.


	4. Beyond Redemption

Beyond Redemption

Cruelty committed,

So far beyond my own boundaries,

I never imagined it could be so,

It shames me that I can do this so easily,

When I hurt her I don't feel bad,

The end justifies my means,

The end will justify completely,

Judgement day the end of everything,

Through her pain shall paradise be reborn,

My grotesque brethren sense it,

Mother taught us so well,

But she has forgotten herself and us,

I don't know which hurts more,

To know God is unaware of her own love,

Or to know that she has forsaken us,

And starves us of that love,

Father doesn't understand,

He never could,

His eyes are clouded by the past,

If he looked forward maybe he would see,

The wonders of this paradise overwhelm me,

Only one thing prevents its creation,

That man, Harry Mason,

He deserves worse than death for his actions,

I will send a message to both of them,

Through a missionary of pain,

My brother of rotted flesh and sharp steel,

She will awake after that sermon,

Once she does, all will be as it should,

God forgive me for I must sin,

To bring about the coming of heaven,

To place myself beyond redemption.


	5. Crushed

Crushed

I woke up in this nightmare,

I can't pinch myself out of,

The way out is sealed,

As if reality were more dangerous,

The frightening thing is,

I agree with this,

HE watches me,

Always watching,

Staring from nowhere into my room,

Reality is a dream now,

I don't want to wake into it,

This feels like home,

The birthplace of a dreamer,

The poor fool tricked,

By snakes in a playpen,

Wish House,

Damned place of treachery,

I did not weep when it fell,

It was more of a trap,

Than this room ever was,

Luring small minds,

To commit a suicide of the soul,

For a false God,

A dead God of knife filled smiles,

And crimson tears,

One child escaped and one only,

The rest were imprisoned,

Much like I am now,

In this madman's dream,

When I relive his past,

It will all end,

I don't know what will happen next,

What terrors lurk round the bend?

My skull feels like it is crushing my mind,

Feelings are for the flesh,

He no longer knows,

What it is to inhabit a corporeal shell,

A shell of pain,

A shell of suffering,

He seeks to wake freedom,

As a wise man I shall help him,

Wisdom comes to the patient,

I am trapped and so patience is all I have,

Trying to save the unreachable,

My cause was truly futile,

I know that now,

He knew it all along,

He just wanted me to share his wisdom,

I pity him,

Little child in the world of the real,

Scared out of his wits,

Here he is God,

He is not merciful,

He is a God of death,

And one that I cannot allow to exist,

With that in mind,

How does a mere mortal stop a God?

Where is the wisdom that I need the most,

My spear shall plunge into his side,

He is dead,

I live,

I wake,

A painful existence awaits me here,

As I lie on this warm bed,

The headaches become stronger,

I am torn,

I am suffering,

I am God's child,

I am crushed.


	6. Next Stop

Next Stop

Click clack click clack,

Large steel worm speeding on a track,

Tick-tock tick-tock,

Infernal time never stops,

Unlike the train,

A man enters the station,

Shiny black shoes on his feet,

Looks up at the sign,

Checks the time,

Eleventh Hour on Hazel Street,

What he's thinking who knows?

It won't belong before he goes,

To which stop does he travel,

That mystery will soon unravel,

Forty years of age,

Five feet ten inches tall,

His mind an unwritten page,

Held in religion's thrall,

Just like his God,

It is his time to fall,

Passengers think he looks odd,

A child runs towards her mother's call,

The worm full of youth and knowledge,

Approaches the stop of destiny,

The inbound train for St Renata's College,

Will soon make its final approach to eternal misery,

The train never stops,

The man runs and drops,

His head rolls along the track,

His eyes unseeing,

Never looking back,

The train rocks,

The train rolls,

The train of chaos,

Is completely out of control,

Sixty red roses,

Laid on sixty early graves,

One solitary wreath,

At a service of monumental grief,

It made page 12 in the tabloids,

The premier of some movie was more important,

None knew about the man and his motives,

None knew where he went,

No body to recover,

No remains to discover,

No motive to uncover,

No last statement to say that it was finally over,

A man no one sees stands on the platform,

Shiny black shoes,

Black leather jacket,

A forty-year old ghost,

Kicking an empty cigarette packet,

Wishing the packet was the holy one,

If he killed his God then this spell would be undone,

Where is she now?

Who can say?

What time was the premier's matinee?

He waits for eternity,

Waits alone,

Looking at his watch constantly,

Looking for the train to come,

Click clack click clack,

Large steel worm speeding on a track,

Tick-tock, tick-tock,

Infernal time never stops,

Unlike the train.


	7. In it's place

In it's place

I lie uncomfortably on my well-worn bed,

Nothing in particular running through my aching head,

Like an experimental rodent running in a wheel,

This place has numbed me so that I cannot feel,

Nothing to live for,

Nothing to lose,

Living behind a locked door,

A puzzle with no clues,

At night I visit places that I have never seen,

A young child always meets me there,

He always seems so keen,

When he mentions waking his mother,

Trapped in a prison,

No hope, no saw, no file,

There are people but no way to call them,

Until a hole appeared in the bathroom tile,

What put it there I cannot say,

I just needed escape from this prison,

Could've been dangerous but I went through anyway,

Crawled on hands and knees to reach a subway station,

There I found that I was not alone,

There was someone else far from home,

There we found many monsters,

There I could not save her,

I woke up without her blood on my hands,

It couldn't have been a dream it seemed so real,

She had enticed me with seductive plans,

She had real perfume scented skin that I could touch and feel,

I found notes under the door,

Like a prisoner being fed,

I digested the knowledge,

From the notes of blood red,

I saw the forest,

I saw the house,

I tiptoed round the undead,

As quiet as a mouse,

I saw the young boy,

Held in religions thrall,

I saw him burn and die,

He became another handprint on the wall,

Numbers on backs,

Dead and lifeless eyes,

Walls completely cracked,

Covered with maggots, leeches and flies,

Children wailing behind closed doors,

The cult did their worst here,

To the vulnerable, weak and poor,

In rank, bloody water I found their dead keeper,

Finally I was outside,

Yet still trapped,

Still no where to run and hide,

My will now sapped,

I found the man from 207,

The little boy found him first,

And sent him to heaven,

Next I found myself in my apartment,

The fact that it was a nightmare became apparent,

Blood and rust covered each wall,

Monsters and ghosts roamed every hall,

Uncovered different truths about my neighbours,

Some were good some were bad,

All were afflicted by odd behaviour,

I found Eileen nearly dead from being stabbed,

Woke up in a hospital not sure what to do,

Saw a monster operating on another,

Rancid red guts on skin all grey and blue,

The doctor operating came stalking after,

Saw pictures of Eileen on a well-lit board,

Tried to understand it all but found it very hard,

Gave up understanding and knew what I had to do,

I checked every maddening room and came to Eileen's rescue,

Now the real journey began,

Sorry it was more of a race,

To stop Walter raising hell,

In my own personal space,

Got Sunderland's umbilical cord,

The fact that he kept it was really weird,

Found Walter hiding in a hole in my floor,

Left his monster mother dead and speared,

Now that it's all over,

I am still a man without a memorable face,

At least I can dream again,

Now everything is in it's place.


	8. Ripples

Ripples

Locked up tight,

In an old and rusty cage,

Unsure if its day or night,

Filled with guilt and rage,

Bubbles thick and formless,

Underneath a blood red lake,

Float soundlessly to the surface,

As the prisoner begins to shake,

Nowhere to go,

Nothing to see,

Swaying to and fro,

In pain and misery,

Death, blood and glory,

Seemed the only way to live,

Now I'm here it's a different story,

I have no more pride to give,

Purgatory became a city,

Through a cult's foul whim,

Their own little twisted paradise,

To make people pay for sin,

I'm here now,

For how long I can't say,

Coagulated blood matted in my brow,

I'm already dead and here to stay,

A cage somewhere opens,

I can hear the voices talk,

My painful cycle continues,

I can't wait for my time to walk,

Then I'll walk, and then I'll rise,

With a glad smile on my face,

The ripples I'll spread as I walk onto the sand,

Will spread for miles in this sorrowful place,

For now I'm here and its here I'll stay,

Until I'm broken and crippled,

For now I'll watch the broken surface with joy,

And look at all their ripples.


	9. RIP

R. I. P.

Life in a mall,

As dull as it seems,

Can soon make traumatic nightmares,

Out of passing dreams,

Large things that creep and crawl,

Living things craving skin and flesh,

That shouldn't exist at all,

Feasting on meat still bleeding, still fresh,

It happened in an instant,

It happened in this shop,

A lowly shop assistant,

Violently hit the ground with a flop,

Can I help you sir?

She smiled as he came in,

This disproportionate monster

With bleached white bone and sin,

Would you like to try this on?

These day's its all the rage,

This Kevlar jacket is only just in,

We have a size for every age,

What are you doing?

Why is this happening to me?

How did everything go so wrong?

Why did I not flee?

I couldn't move,

I underwent transformations fantastic,

My flesh and bone in one fell swoop,

Turned to metal and plastic,

Now I wait in the back store,

With numerous arms and legs,

Now I can run and breathe no more,

While I wait among tattered rags,

A dummy is my nature,

Anonymous is my name,

No face, no legs, no features,

Just a stationary eternity of pain,

I will wait until the holy one comes,

I hope she can hear my plea,

My head will roll after a scream of pain,

After that my trapped soul will be free.


	10. Dragon in the basement

Dragon in the basement

Sir there's a dragon in the basement,

Hiding under the floor,

It looks like it was devil sent,

It has an awful roar,

My dear child, Timmy,

What possessed you to go down there?

It was the boiler acting funny,

That gave you such a scare,

It's true sir I swear it,

I seed it with my friend,

Young Timmy it's "I _saw _it,"

Your grammar drives me round the bend!

Seed it, sawed it,

Doesn't really matter,

My friend went further and a fire lit,

He tripped and fell with a clatter,

Mr Gordon pulled Timmy aside,

He was beginning to spook the kids,

Timmy stop taking me for a ride,

I'm getting rather sick of this,

Come on then,

Follow me,

I'll show you the dragon's den,

Then you'll see,

Then you'll see,

There's no need for that repetition,

Didn't you learn anything at school?

Though you have a good imagination,

Do you take me for a fool?

Matt said the same thing,

He didn't believe me either,

Now he's down there waiting,

Matt and the dragon wait down there together,

You see when he fell, there was an awful roar,

He was paralysed with fear,

At first I thought it was a dinosaur,

I thought 'I have to get out of here'

Mr Gordon looked concerned,

He didn't believe the kid,

His friend fell and the boiler sounded,

Probably still scared in the dark and well hid,

Mr Gordon went to get a flashlight,

He told Timmy to go back and wait in class,

Timmy was happy that Mr Gordon intended to fight,

_He_ would kick that monster's ass,

Gordon slowly descended the boiler room steps,

And entered the shadowy room,

The boiler uttered a few drawn out creaks,

And Gordon tripped over a broom,

Matthew are you in here?

He whispered as loud as he could,

He could sense something else in there,

The feeling wasn't good,

Matthew stop this right now,

This has gone beyond a joke,

He's hidden himself really well somehow,

If you come out I'll give you a Coke,

No reply came from that darkness so black,

The boiler came to life again,

Gordon jumped when the torch shone on eyes staring back,

In the distance he thought he heard a siren,

His head began to ache,

The room began to swirl,

His flesh began to bake,

His stomach wanted to hurl,

Suddenly it stopped if only for a moment,

Something large and powerful moved in the dark,

A large flame lit up revealing Matt's body impaled and burnt,

A large tongue lunged at Gordon finding its mark,

A few dreadful seconds passed by,

Before the creature lumbered out of the black,

Gordon and the dragon were now eye to eye,

He searched desperately for the courage he seemed to lack,

Gordon ran fearful for his life,

The torch battery ran out and Gordon flipped,

He never got to see his kid and wife,

He missed a step and tripped,

He pleaded for mercy but to no avail,

The creature opened its massive jaws to swallow him,

It twitched its large grey scaly tail,

Gordon's predicament seemed grim,

How could he possibly escape?

Could this be a nightmare?

Hot breath came from the dragon's jaws agape,

Gordon said his final prayer,

The end did not come swiftly,

As he was picked up, swallowed and eaten,

The moral of this tale I tell,

Is that the good guy's sometimes get beaten.


	11. Through the looking glass

Well thats the old one's loaded up now to start the new batch. This one is about the room where Heather sees Alessa form in the reflection of a large mirror. Enjoy.

* * *

Through the looking glass 

A shiny gold handle turns,

On a cracked white painted door,

A large mirror covers a wall of many stains,

A grubby bath lies in the middle of the floor,

A small girl creeps in,

Her head covered in golden hair,

She looks at the large mirror,

And stares at her reflected sin,

She slowly walks to the bath,

The grubby white tub calls to her,

It tells her to pull the plug and unleash its wrath,

It knows her name is not Heather,

Her reflection knows as well,

And tells her to pull the plug,

She obeys out of fear and curiosity as well,

The sinkhole begins to gurgle and glug,

Thick red liquid streams pour through the hole,

Bringing darkness and fear,

Blood rushes everywhere making the room as black as coal,

She sees her reflection as it started to leer,

Heather tries to back out of the room,

Her reflection locks the door,

It tells her of her past life of doom,

Heather plugs her ears so she can't listen any more,

The reflection screams the name Alessa,

It tells her not to forget,

About her family Dahlia and Claudia,

How she was trapped inside their net,

It warned her of a terrible future,

Still to come,

About a strange man who would help her,

And an old warrior carrying a gun,

God must be stopped the reflection protested,

Else the end of your world will come to pass,

Monsters will replace life peaceful and rested,

Unholy fire will burn every blade of green grass,

Heather listened and took it all in,

Until her reflections speech ended,

Within the blink of an eye things were back to normal again,

No more was nightmare and reality blended,

She left the room the same way she came,

Confused and unsure,

Expecting to endure a lifetime of pain,

Safe in the knowledge that she alone was pure.


	12. Forsaken Soul

Well here's the latest. It's about Alessa and her story, her feelings etc. Enjoy.

* * *

Forsaken soul

Started out well,

Started out fine,

Had a loving mother,

I was hers she was mine,

Then it reared its ugly foetal head,

The creature was a nightmare,

I tried to kill it with my power,

But it wouldn't stay dead,

I asked mum to help me,

Instead of love I got scorn,

She loved the beast inside more than me,

She wanted the thing to be born,

I felt it's evil,

Felt its hatred,

Its anger almost consumed me,

Until I had my fill,

I was close to finding a way out,

From this fleshy coffin,

Mother burnt me badly,

I tried to hate her but felt nothing,

I can't go back to the love I had,

Though many times I wish I could,

I need a way to kill this god,

Though nothing I have will do much good,

The doctor helped it to keep me alive,

He was much colder than the loving nurse,

As life faded away the thing inside thrived,

My condition became rapidly worse,

I couldn't keep living in endless pain,

I had to use my powers another way,

I couldn't let God bring down a crimson rain,

It was time for another plan,

I couldn't let my whole soul escape,

The order would find it again,

I would split my soul into two,

Let half escape and the other remain,

Half of me is free,

I guess that's better than nothing,

The other half is kept in agony,

With only a junkie nurse to stop her crying,

There's more to this tale before it ends,

It told me that I would again become whole,

Then a new era of paradise would soon begin,

Then I would be banished as a God forsaken soul,

Maybe one day I will escape completely,

Till then I'll fight in bed,

To kill the God that grows inside me,

To silence its voice inside my head.


	13. Locker Raid

Well I haven't put one of these up in a while. Well it seems ages anyway. This one is influenced by the scene in the locker room of Midwich Elementary School. Enjoy.

* * *

Locker Raid

Small dark wet footprints,

On a cold red tiled floor,

A small squeak is heard from around the corner,

Blood seeps from a small locker,

And soon begins to pour,

Back to normality,

Headache is gone,

This place was a bloodbath two seconds ago,

Something is seriously wrong,

What the hell is going on?

I go from locker to locker,

To find the evil's source,

Is this an eternal nightmare?

Or a hell coming to earth,

I don't know which one is worse,

There's a noise coming from the locker,

I can barely take a look,

The last one had remains of a slaughter,

I doubt that this one is full of books,

Somewhere in the room I can hear a child's laughter,

Siren's begin to wail,

They tear apart my mind,

Everything is becoming clear now,

There is a truth here that I have to find,

Franticly locker doors are thrown open,

Inside are things beyond understanding,

Weapons, packets of decomposed food,

Not to mention one or two grisly trophies,

This has to be hell,

Its here even when I know it doesn't exist,

Frustration overcomes me,

I beat the nearest locker with my fist,

A locker near the back of the room,

Starts banging as if something wants out,

Before I can touch it the door flies open with a boom,

Nothing there except for blood and silence,

I turn to leave,

Lingering like a spirit won't help me here,

I must go on,

I must find her,

I found her locker,

Inside was a telephone,

It rang but I hung up,

It wasn't for me,

The cord was cut off,

As I was from civilisation,

No hope left,

Then began a downward spiral of depression,

I needed to get out of there,

The air became oppressive,

Like it was trying to crush my lungs,

A body fell to the floor,

It gave good advice from dead lips,

I had to fall to find peace,

The only thing that would give me peace,

Was to know the truth and to find Cheryl,

I had to go into the depths of insanity,

To find my way to her,

First I needed to get out of here,

Before I ended up like the dead child in the locker.


	14. Sullivan went rolling home

Here's the latest. This one is a reworking of a classic and could possibly be chanted in the haunted halls of Wish House. Enjoy.

* * *

Sullivan went rolling home

Walter Sullivan he played 01121,

He played nicknak with a gun,

With a nicknak paddywhack,

Give the corpse a tomb,

Sullivan wants to wake his room,

Walter Sullivan he played 02121,

Cult wants him to kill everyone,

With a nicknak paddywhack,

Give the corpse a tomb,

The other world will take over soon,

Walter Sullivan he played 03121,

Carving numbers just for fun,

With a nicknak paddywhack,

Give the corpse a tomb,

Stabbed himself in the neck with a spoon,

Walter Sullivan keeps playing more,

Took a scalpel to a whore,

With a crash, slash, ripping guts,

Beauty made her a target,

This victim will become a grotesque ghost,

Walter killed Richard Braintree

He deserved it though, stupid bully,

With a nicknack paddywhack,

Something smells like pot roast,

On the chair, Braintree is toast,

Walter killed Jasper Gein,

I've got the feeling he's gone insane,

With a nicknak paddywhack,

Jaspers ghost will hold a grudge,

Burnt to death in an orphanage,

Save Eileen from the killing machine,

Walter Sullivan is evil supreme,

With a nicknack paddywhack,

Don't go out the door,

Thought this was the end, no there's more

Walter is after Henry now,

Locked Henry's door, Henry doesn't know how,

With a nicknak paddywhack,

Kill Walter in his tomb,

Henry went and cleansed his room.


	15. The Meaning of a Tortured Life

I guess it's been a while since I updated the sermons. Anyway here's the latest one. Its Vincent's thoughts and musings while he's lying on the floor bleeding to death. Enjoy. Thanks to those that have reviewed my work. Love those reviews. Keep em coming. TTFN.  
Cheers  
Wolf

* * *

The Meaning of a tortured Life

Life,

A lie,

Not much difference,

The smallest change,

Can change one to the other,

I fully appreciated this in death,

I tasted life as it dribbled from my lips,

The cold steel still stuck in my flesh,

Ironic really that the peaceful practice of religion,

Caused all this hateful violence,

She claimed it was justice,

I can see how it might be in some respects,

Live by the sword die by the sword,

Live by cold things die by cold things,

Material and physical mean nothing now,

Life,

A lie,

Mine was wasted,

I lead many to a horrible breathing death,

As the white band choked me,

Inside the church's slaughterhouse,

Forgive me father,

How could I?

I could barely forgive myself,

Forgive them for what they made of me,

I had to turn against them,

I went against their teaching and embraced the world,

I found happiness in its cold love,

Money gave me pleasure,

I grew cold to the fires of hell and religion,

Paradise had come for me,

The mad and the mourning lay in my path,

It became my mission to reset the guideposts,

The holy one had to see the value of the world,

Before the misguided fool led her to fire,

The world would become a black ball of ash,

I put my arguments before her,

I gave her the best weapons I could,

Knowledge and the seal of the old gods,

It was just enough to save the world,

However it was not without a price,

Life,

A lie,

Mine trickled away from my body,

To form a small red puddle,

That would no doubt be swept aside,

Into forgetful nothingness.


	16. Changes

Well I suppose it's been a while since I put anything on so I cooked this one up. Just to keep going. Still working on other side projects and Chapter 11 of Shepherd's Warning. If anyone does actually read this stuff please review and let me know. Hope you enjoy this one. It covers Dahlia's character and some of the events she was involved in. TTFN  
Cheers  
Wolf

* * *

Changes

Fade to obscurity,

With the ancient relics of the past,

The age on her youthful form,

Is showing far too fast,

She wonders if all this is right,

If her god really lives,

She has to, she must,

Just to supply her with the power she craves,

She had a name once,

One that is still feared and respected,

Dahlia Gillespie,

To her it's meaning is lost,

Now she is merely servant,

Loyal and obedient,

She would sacrifice her only child,

She had to,

Sacrifices were made,

Her daughter was remade,

All souls were lost to the wind of fate,

She feared that her head would end up served on a silver plate,

So much has changed since her youth,

It shows on her age-racked body,

The mark she bears,

The robe she wears,

All for a being that she was brought up to believe in,

She had never actually seen god until the ultrasound,

To visibly see her deity grow in her child's belly,

Conformation had never been so strong,

Now she would do anything for god,

Now she has,

Costly mistake to make,

Changes affected reality making it odd,

The weird and terrible had invaded,

They were here to stay,

The dead had come back to punish,

She was sure the world was finished,

Paradise was just within reach,

Demons littered the land like sand on a beach,

All manner of grotesque creations roamed the land,

All wrought by god's sweet, gore covered hand,

Another set of changes were still to come,

When Cheryl and Alessa met,

The two became one,

God took her heavenly form,

A devil appeared with a black stick of death,

With fire and metal destroyed the sick beauty,

In a flash of light the world disappeared,

God had been sent to hell without thought or mercy,

If there was still a hope,

Dahlia did not know where,

That story was for another generation,

Where the world would change again.


	17. Burn the memories

Well tried this under Skittlefratz advice. It is a different kind of poem called a ghazal. I gotta say that it was fun to write. Thanks to Skittlefratz for the suggestion. Thanks to any others that have reviewed my work. Any suggestions will be welcomed. If you want me to review your stuff then just give me a shout. TTFN  
Cheers  
Wolf

* * *

Burn the memories

Forgotten what it is,

That has lead me to this,

A place of pain,

A place of promise,

A place where the fat from cooked flesh,

Likes to spit and hiss,

The fog covers all,

Even inside the buildings,

Punishment is the redemption,

I have lost my witness,

I am doomed to wander,

In this city of broken paths,

Another way reveals itself,

Where only phantoms cross,

Here the angels fear to tread,

Here bravery belongs to the fools,

I am not without hope,

For though my memories are ashes,

I go to a place of fire,

I shall retrieve the thing in the darkness,

The sin that brought me here,

My shameful weakness,

It will prove to be my greatest strength,

My path will fill with obstacles,

Monsters of my own mind sent to stop me,

Sent to keep me in these burning shackles,

They fall one by one,

Under my merciless actions,

I will escape,

I will survive to know bliss,

I will know what it is to be forgiven,

I will once again spread my wings,

And take flight as the unblemished.


	18. Long Shot

Here's the latest. Thought that I'd fire one up to celebrate the completion of the latest story that's going to be posted on Karry Annes story My Fathers Desk. This one is about eddie as I'm not sure that I've done one on him yet. There's been some great stories out there recently. Keep up the good work folks. TTFN  
Cheers  
Wolf  
Ps please R&R

* * *

Long Shot

Fatso,

Tub of guts,

Wicked grin on his face,

Until I shot his mutt,

Thought he was so smart,

Cause he was thin,

He don't think so much anymore,

As I blew away his grin,

They used to call me Eddie,

They used to mock me,

Glaring with malignancy,

I couldn't show them mercy,

I heard their pleas,

I heard their cries,

I killed them in ice-cold blood,

I slaughtered those I despised,

Some called me insane,

Some called me cruel,

But the dead don't laugh,

At a crazy fat fool,

The only one that talked to me,

Was a girl called Laura,

I met her in a bowling alley,

And we talked over pizza,

I've been around this forsaken place,

I've seen demons and tortured souls,

If anyone gives me shit,

I fill them full of holes,

Now I don't know about God,

And frankly I don't care,

The only truth I have is a cold gleaming .45,

So bullies beware,

I can't go back now,

I've come too far,

I wander the streets constantly now,

Blowing away the hours.


	19. Black Tornado

Thought I'd fire another poem on since I updated Bad Day. This one is like a sort of message from Thomas Orosco to Angela. Thanks for the reviews.

* * *

Black Tornado

Grey are the Streets,

Blue is the sky,

Cold is the fog that creeps,

Into the town with no reason why,

Did I really hurt you so bad?

To turn your crimson tears,

To orange, fiery rage,

Your knuckles white gripping the blade,

My golden sin changed me,

Created a tainted ghost to haunt you,

I bet you still haven't laid me to rest,

Though my body is deep under the brown ground,

I bet the sex stained sheets,

On my oppressive oak wood bed,

Lie undisturbed, strewn about the room,

Where you coloured your knife with red,

I'm waiting for you,

Waiting in hell,

You thought you got away with murder,

Thought you cleaned up so well,

I thought I taught you better than that,

I didn't raise no slacker,

You and that whore drove me to it you know,

This is your fault and you'll burn for it,

Hush darling daughter,

Daddy will fix it,

Shh here I will keep you safe,

The monsters won't come near,

I am a changed man,

The sweet tasting poison is out of my system,

All I have left is roses for your mother,

For the green grass of her grave,

She's here too you know,

She wants you to find her,

The red devil took her,

To punish and bind her,

You need to get out of this broken illusion,

Before the white death takes you too,

Before you become engulfed in flames,

In your own Black Tornado.

* * *

Well hoped you enjoyed that. Please keep the reviews coming. TTFN  
Cheers  
Wolf 


	20. In Odd we Trust

Figured I hadn't put anything on in a while. A few brainstorming sessions later and i had this one cooked up. Hope you enjoy. Thankyouvery muchfor all your kind reviews and thoughts. I will try to review more later on.This one is about the general bits and bobs of Silent hill. Please review and most importantly, Enjoy. TTFN  
Cheers  
Wolf

* * *

In Odd we trust

Join me on a journey,

To a place called Silent Hill,

Where blood dries on hospital gurneys,

And all but the protagonists fall ill,

Cultists and crazies alike,

Come to whoop and chant,

They want to raise the ancient Gods,

Fury eats at them when they can't,

Demons and monsters lie in wait,

They lie in the darkness of our minds,

We are drawn to face them as they are to us,

Our destinies intertwined,

This place is a poisoned oak of deceit,

Where only the insane can smile,

Face your demons or suffer defeat,

Either way you will be here a while,

Sometimes the sun shines through the mist,

Long enough to play the biggest trick of all,

It gives you strength to raise your fist,

And holds you in hopes dark thrall,

Do not be fooled so easily,

Remember your sins,

You deserve to be punished,

Whoever loses you don't win,

To some it seems normal,

This land of blood and rust,

I revel in its madness,

For it is in Odd we trust.


	21. The Kingdom

This one's a first. A poem while I'm on holiday. Just to be different.Thanks again to all the reviewers out there and also those people who are reading my stuff. A big shout out to Paul C who it seems is giving a load of reviews recently. Check out his stuff its pretty damn good. I'll leave you witha variant ofthe words of the Immortal Rolf Harris in relation to this poem. "Can you guess who it is yet?" TTFN  
Cheers  
Wolf

* * *

The Kingdom

Welcome to my room,

Welcome to my kingdom,

A place of many wonders,

I hope you've time to see them,

My name is unimportant,

I have had so many to use,

From God to psycho,

There are just too many to choose,

I was one of the forgotten,

An infant on the doorstep of Wish house,

Deserted in a place of many children,

Destined to be an outsider among them,

You cannot understand me,

So do not even try,

I'll raise my sleeping mommy,

Then come back and make you cry,

The only one who'll help me,

Is a crazy, violent mother,

Although she is out of her tree,

I know she will help me find Her,

They gave my mother a horrible name,

A number of shiny plastic on white,

302 among the other mud huts,

I will make her flesh soon some night,

I am making my world up as I go along,

Taking sacraments on the way,

The people who jeered and laughed at me,

Have a large debt in blood still to pay,

I'm contented to stay in my kingdom,

The gateway is through that small room,

I'm making a new world full of horrors,

I will make sure that you have time to see them,

I know there are those who want to stop me,

As their world falls down around them,

It really depends on your point of view,

To me your normal is too dim,

The torture of living a life worth nothing,

Day in and Day out is such a bore,

In my world there are rules and I make them,

If I'm fed up I just create something more,

So come on and try and stop me if you think you can,

First though you better be sure,

That you are just as powerful as I am,

Before you enter the kingdom through that door.


	22. Fly on the wall

OK cooked up another short poem as I'm so chuffed about getting chapter 6 of Bad Day up. This one is about the reflections of one of the wall creatures. Since they don't play much of a part in the games there isn't much to write about them. Here's my effort anyways. Hope you enjoy. Please review. TTFN.  
Cheers  
Wolf

* * *

Fly on the wall

Awoken from the black depths,

Of a cold numbing death,

Summoned by a minion of God,

To draw more pain racked breaths,

My skin no longer pink,

Has mottled to gravestone grey,

I am called to guard this passage,

Until I have rotted away,

From time to time the living pass,

Under my watchful gaze,

My clawed hand swipes with unnatural strength,

And sends them flying back into the fleshy maze,

I am one with the wall,

My organs fused to the plaster,

I am here forever to stop you all,

I am here to serve my master,

No one cares for my groans of pain,

They just come at me with guns and hatchets,

Hot metal pierces my body and causes my fluids to drain,

I play dead and hang for a while until I can reach the wretches,

Festering in a prison of endless space,

I cannot go anywhere,

I'm just a guardian drone without a face,

Trapped in the corridors of Nowhere,

One day I'll break free and fall,

Or at least die in the attempt,

Until then I'm just a rotting fly on the wall,

Helping woeful sinners repent.


	23. Down and out in Demon Town

Well haven't updated this in a while. So here's the latest. No storyline from the games just another victim. Updates are gonna be slower so don't expect too much too soon. Pretty down an out at the mo so the ideas aren't coming so easy. Thanks to the reviewers again. You know i respect you guys, that's why i review most of you. Please if you are going to review put honest thoughts down. It's nice to get praise but it doesn't help to build an authors writing style. Cheers anyway. Some more stories coming soon when i get a free moment. Till then enjoy. TTFN  
Cheers  
Wolf

* * *

Down and out in Demon Town

Orange embers on my lit cigarette,

Burn to black ash,

The filthy, delicious smoke curls into the air,

Joining with the ice chilled mist.

The used butt is flicked to the ground,

I walk the streets without much sound,

Ditched the car,

It just won't work,

The engine stopped with a shudder and a jerk,

So now I'm down and out in demon town,

I seem to be the only living soul around,

There's plenty of people popping up from the ground,

Fresh dirt in their pockets,

Bright green grass stains on their knees,

I guess they killed everything,

I can't see anything in the water,

On the ground,

Or in the trees,

So deeply, deeply quiet,

Like the body in my trunk,

The monsters make no sound,

They just stare at me with accusing, soulless eyes,

As they shuffle and amble around,

Some of the more active ones take a swoop and a dive,

I can outrun them easy enough,

Its as if they want to keep me alive,

I can't take this silence,

It's like the calm before the storm,

I'm just waiting for something to cut me into pieces,

So I can at least feel something warm,

Sirens,

Oh dear god the noise,

It's as if my head is about to explode,

The pain,

The fear these things bring,

It brings me to my knees,

But not to concrete,

I am lying on cold, rusted metal,

Everything is dark,

I can't see anything,

And I darn't light up or even make a spark,

It's not so quiet anymore,

I don't want to see,

I know there's a million demons,

Out there waiting for me,

They're somehow worse then what I've seen,

They have a deeper cut, they're bigger,

And they sound a lot more mean,

If I had a gun maybe I could take them on,

Tail lights in the distance,

Bright and red,

There are no monsters near it,

They must be all dead,

I quietly creep towards the car,

Praying nothing notices me,

Hope creeps into my mind,

And a voice in my head screams "Flee, flee,"

The warm metal of the car feels good,

Almost as good as my last cigarette,

I can't help thinking this isn't over yet,

The trunk pops open,

A hand reaches out,

It drags me in there with it,

Without making a sound,

Now I'm locked in a trunk with my latest victim,

A murderer down and out in Demon town.


	24. Encounter on Bachman Road

This one is for the self proclaimedqueen of subtle dark poetry. Hey Dharknia. Well you did say do one about you heh heh. Bet you didn't think I would do it. So anyway this is not about the main storylines as I think I have basically covered them. If I think of anything more for them I'll get them posted. I have deleted the seperate poems and stuff as they are here anyway. This is a separate story done in poetry format. Enjoy.

* * *

Encounter on Bachman Road

Walking streets of nightmares,

The mind is foggy,

Plagued by unspeakable terrors,

With no hope of help from anybody,

The shuffling sounds of decayed footsteps,

Surround me,

The call of this place was too strong to resist,

Why call me?

I have no purpose,

I have not sinned,

A black memory denies me,

The hope to ever win,

A sigh drifts into my ears,

From someone on a nearby porch,

I look around to see her,

She is beautiful,

In the light of my torch,

I thought you were made to suffer alone,

In this rusted prison of the soul,

This must be a trick or illusion,

I stay on my guard and try to keep out the cold,

"What are you?" I call over,

"A writer" she replies,

"Are you real or just another demon?"

She says nothing and just stares with her piercing eyes,

"Have we met?" I ask,

"I'm sure I've seen you before,"

She smiles secretly and answers,

"In dreams anything is possible,

Maybe later you will remember more,"

"Are you a guide?" I ask,

"Someone to dispel my doubt?"

"Follow me to Rosewater Park,

There you will find out,"

"The park is on the other side,

do you have a car or boat?"

"I have better than that to give you a ride"

She produced a pen and a notepad and wrote,

What mystical symbols she put on paper,

I could not see for the fog,

All I know is that seconds later,

We were outside a bowling alley and surrounded by dogs,

Our footfalls echoed down desolate streets,

As we both ran for the park,

It was not long before I heard sirens,

Everything began to get dark,

We made it to the waters,

They were clear as glass,

My head cleared as I watched the reflections,

I remembered what had come to pass,

She stood by me now in my time of desperate need,

The dead writer girl had looked a lot like my daughter,

I had hit her with my car,

I had buried her in the desert,

No one knew no one was going to,

Now she was back pen still in hand,

She had written it all down in blood,

There was still space to write on her tattered page,

Her hollow eyes saw that I now understood,

She started scribbling again,

My legs moved of their own accord,

The chains that stopped people from falling in clinked,

I dived into the dark waters of death cold and alone,

The blackness accepted my life sacrifice as atonement,

As I plunged into the black depths of Toluca Lake to drown.

* * *

Another day another poem. Let me know what you thought of it. If there are any requests out there I would be happy to oblige. Thanks for all the reviews so far. As yet I am still working through your stories however if I haven't reviewed a story of yours in a while and you want me to then give me a buzz and let me know. I'm a working man so I am not on this site 24/7 but I will do what I can. I just forgetsometimes. Started work on chapter7 of Bad day at the office so that should be up soon. Anyway please review. Until next time, take care. TTFN  
Cheers  
Wolf


	25. Punishment

Haven't done anything in a while. Thought I might as well get another one on the go. The Hill has been dominating my thoughts recently so I'm going to continue Bad day at the office soon. Give me a shout and let me know you are there. TTFN  
Cheers  
Wolf

* * *

Punishment

Clomping through the hunting ground,

In black and shiny boots,

Ne'er a one but the guilty around,

Trees of evil with deep roots,

I come to prepare them,

For painful white redemption,

Girls, boys, men and women,

Fighting sins that overcome them,

I come with the smothering darkness,

That sweeps across their nightmares,

I partly manifest their sickness,

I help to make them confess,

The very sound of my approach,

Makes them cover their ears and cower,

If they quiver at the sight of a mere cockroach,

They will faint when I bring them a blood shower,

I follow where the darkness leads,

I torture all in my path,

I delight in the screams of the pitiful things,

That get to feel my wrath,

I punish those that deserve it,

I punish those who don't,

I punish those that can't find the exit,

I punish those who won't,

I am punished too for serving my God,

I can never leave this place of torment,

I am a puppet and a servant though I look so odd,

Take care for the next time we meet it may not be so pleasant.


	26. Peekaboo

Disclaimer: I dont own Silent Hill.

Been a while and all that jazz. Working on a few things. Im in Canada at the moment so I thought it would be cool to post something up while I'm out here. Its amixture of story and poembut only based onthe place and concept of Silent Hill. Thisisnot from any of the games. Hope you enjoy it. TTFN.  
Cheers  
Wolf

* * *

Peek-a-Boo

In my youth I played a game,

You'll probably know it if I say the name,

Babies are fond of it and laugh until they are screaming,

When you're an adult though it takes on a different meaning,

The parent hides their face from the child,

Then they reveal themselves with a coo,

Peek-a-boo I see you,

It usually drives the kid wild,

Well as I said that child used to be me,

Laughing at my parents faces,

I used to love it and my laughter was pure and free,

Now my parents and I are in very different places,

They lie under earth, grass and tombstones,

They don't make me laugh anymore,

Life has taught me some cruel lessons,

Something in me changed,

Something deep down in my core,

I am a man now,

My inner child is dead,

I had troubled sleep,

Dark things stalked me in dark places,

I couldn't walk tall as a man rightly should,

All I could do was creep,

Fear entered into my life and I grew cold hearted,

Around the same time joy and my parents departed,

I longed to laugh like I did back then,

When I tried I couldn't it was then I knew I was broken,

Well last week I thought my problems were solved,

I decided that I needed a holiday,

I searched the web day and night for a place to find piece,

Little did I know of the spider drawing me in so it could feast,

It was cleaver and it was cunning,

The illusion in that web was charming,

It boasted of a place to heal the soul,

Silent Hill,

The place even sounded like a refuge,

Somewhere to escape the worlds troubles,

I caught the next flight and left it all behind,

That night I checked into one Lakeside Hotel,

Not knowing that I was soon to stumble upon Hell,

There were plenty of people there when I entered the sunny town,

It was the fog that brought the nightmares down,

I had unpacked and was resting in my room,

When I heard and air raid siren,

That siren spelt my doom,

I was trapped in the darkness,

There was nowhere to run,

I made it to the gas station and found a discarded gun,

None of the cars would start,

The roads out of town were gone,

Not road works gone but disappeared off the face of the earth gone,

Nothing explained the nightmare,

Nightmares don't need to explain themselves,

I hid in the gas station shop,

Watching horrors pass by and waiting for the screaming to stop,

The place was not all it appeared to be,

Skinned hyenas and tormented bags of skin hounded me,

They sensed my life and it woke memories in their dead minds,

They wanted to tear me to pieces,

As if that would let them grasp the life back,

I was forced back to a graveyard,

The earth here smelled old,

And though the fog was lighter here,

The temperature was still cold,

I heard the silence again,

This silence was not peaceful,

It was waiting for something to happen,

The spider waiting for its moment to rip the butterfly's wings off,

I looked at the graves before me,

My fear returned when the names were read,

I couldn't utter them aloud,

For fear of breaking some ancient spell,

The names before me were ones I knew well,

Surprise had fled from me when the monsters stalked the streets,

I sank to my knees and wept like a child,

Silent Hill had me beat,

My feelings returned to me melting my heart of ice,

The withered grass of the grave became green once more,

When my tears of sadness hit the graveyard floor,

The fog must have sensed life as it closed in on me again,

A dark hole opened up and I fell into my father's grave,

I lay there in the darkness before I heard scratching sounds,

A cold hand burst through wood and touched my cheek,

I don't think I was insane by this stage,

The voice that followed brought a smile to my face,

It was strained and harsh,

A true whisper from the grave,

Peek-a-boo I see you,

I laughed like I had when I was a child,

The laugh was free,

The laugh was wild,

I think it broke a spell,

Not only on this place but on me as well,

I was free from the grave and the fog cleared,

I could see again and I saw the lake from my window,

I was back in the Hotel,

I saw a woman in the park with her child,

She was playing a familiar game,

She turned to me and revealed her face,

The top half was not there,

Her eyes fell on to her hands as she held them up,

I had not escaped,

I had broken no spell,

This place knew how to get to me,

This place knew,

I didn't have to wait long before the words came silent from her mouth,

And a scream came loudly from mine,

Peek-a-boo I SEE YOU!


	27. Crimson Wing

Well I got bored again so I cooked this up. This time its a poem about the missionary from Silent Hill 3. Enjoy and please R&R.  
Cheers  
Wolf

* * *

Crimson Wing

Fog swirl about me,

Wondrous creature of mist,

Bring me to my destiny,

To the one my heart has missed,

Fields pass like so many patchwork quilts,

The staggering wrecks of people stumble,

Wrapped up in their own tormented minds,

I face my judgement happy and humble,

I do not fear the town,

How could I,

The silence and solitude,

A peace to revel in,

My eyes will see the light,

Hidden deeply in darkness,

Our souls are intertwined you see,

There is not a place on earth she could hide from me,

Every other soul moans about the place,

Desecrating the holy silence,

It is my happy task to quiet them,

I am a missionary and my blades preach for me,

She summons me to her side,

My bloodied angel with crimson wings,

On that dark rooftop we meet,

And revel in the silence of understanding,

My face is hidden from the world,

Wrapped and warped I stand,

I have painted the ground scarlet for her,

A noisy creature calls her Claudia,

I call her master,

She tells me to preserve the silence,

My blades sing eager to do their job,

The girl in white must learn penance,

Through pain she shall know silent obedience,

Our weapons argue in the darkness,

Her light tries to blind,

She cannot stop me,

She must not stop me,

I have a vision,

I have a mission,

I am the missionary.


	28. Here I stand

Short and random Harry poem. Let me know if you like it. Thanks to those that have been reviewing. It has been a great encoragement and also a help with the handy hints and tips people have left. If you have any more please fire them my way as I always relish the chance to improve on my writing skills. If you want me to look at any work drop me a message. TTFN.  
Cheers  
Wolf

* * *

Here I stand

Here I stand in Silent Hill,

Here I stand in my own hell,

Wondering where my life went,

Awaiting demonic punishment,

I made a stand here,

A very long time ago,

But the sins of the fathers live on I fear,

I didn't stop them I couldn't know,

The voice of reason is gone,

It was shredded and tattered,

When I found you in that home,

You became the only one that mattered,

I don't know if I'll see you again,

In this world of dreams gone wrong,

I stumble through light and dark plains,

I listen for your song,

Footsteps in the dark ahead,

Here I stand,

Growling from the living dead,

Come to me and take my hand,

Don't fear the death that will surely come,

Don't fear the lack of light,

For soon we'll walk again in the sun,

Your face will shine so bright,

Your father is here for you,

I wait with an outstretched hand,

Run to Daddy and safety sweet Cheryl,

Here I stand.


	29. Heart of Darkness

Silent Hill is now out for my psp and my muse has returned. So being in an exceptionally good mood I have decided to get more stories and poems up on this site. Should have more Bad Day at the Office up soon. This poem describes Harry's first alley encounter. Very memorable scene for many people. Enjoy. Please R&R. TTFN.  
Cheers  
Wolf

* * *

Heart of Darkness

I'm not sure where I am,

Maybe I hit my head too hard,

Its cold and its dark,

My lighter fights a losing battle,

The darkness hangs on the walls,

Like the towns burial shroud,

The air is filled with sirens,

And a smell like rotting meat assaults my nose,

It becomes clear I am in a necropolis,

Bodies lie in the alley like decorations,

The darkness is no dressing,

This is its home,

A place of tortured souls,

Where the hell is my Cheryl?

My mind screams with worry,

My mouth follows when I see the demons,

Small headless lumps of flesh,

Impossible things with blade fingers,

One strikes me and I drop the lighter,

It is a mixed blessing,

I can't see their forms,

I feel blindly in the dark,

Running by endless fences,

Feeling for an exit that simply isn't there,

I am in the heart of darkness,

It wants me,

It wants her,

I won't let it have either of us,

Stabbing pains and ghoulish cries beg to differ,

I feel the stabbing pain of their blades,

It is nothing to the fear I feel,

Running as hard as I can,

Endless fences bar my way,

They surround me,

I have failed you Cheryl,

I am sorry,

Harsh light nearly blinds me,

A second chance greets me,

The only angel in this hellish place,

God is here and she has armed me,

My path is clear from this run down café,

I must go back into the necropolis,

I must retrieve my light,

The only light in this place,

The heart of darkness,

Huh?

Radio?

What's up with that radio?


	30. Skyward Teardrop

Just finished Downpour and thought it was quite a moving story. I really don't know why it got such a slating by people. Oh well. I jotted this down after playing it. Hope you enjoy.  
Cheers  
Wolf

* * *

**Skyward Teardrop**

The sky is crying today,

She feels pain as I never could,

Valleys drowned in her sorrow,

I can barely contain mine,

It comes trickling down my cheek,

Her iron cold tears cleanse me,

I feel refreshed,

I feel free,

Free to soar the heavens that have opened,

Free to rise above these foggy streets,

We have become one in the moment,

Twins intertwined in tears,

This is our pain,

Our time,

Our Rain.


End file.
